


Te diría

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, Gen, POV First Person, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No habría llorado el partido de la Mortífaga.Habría llorado por la despartida de una hermana.





	Te diría

**Te diría**

Habría tenido cosas de decirte.

Te habría dicho que te he odiada y amada, que ha sido la hermana peor y la mejor.

Te habría dicho que demasiadas veces he soñado de liberarme de tu apretón sobre mí, y que cuando sucedió realmente me soy sentida como perdida en un mundo del cual no sabía absolutamente nada, porque no tenía tus ojos a filtrarlo por mí.

Te habría recordado de cuando eras solo una niña, de cuando te divertías a jugar conmigo y aún con Andromeda, cuando te dejabas implicar en nuestras charlas, a menudo demasiado infantiles.

Te habría descrito el horror que he sentido viendo cambiar tu mirada casi de un día a otro cuando conociste el Señor Oscuro.

Pues probablemente te habría dicho algo de mí y de mi inútil existencia, hablando sin parar por no darte tiempo de describirme tu vida. No lo habría sufrido, y tú lo sabías bien.

Por lo demás, en cualquier extraña manera has siempre tratado de protegerme por todo lo que hacías, porque, aunque si eras fiera de eso, nunca habrías tenido gana que yo formara parte de eso.

Te habría dicho de como rechazaba la etiqueta de ‘loca’ que a menudo te venía colgada, aunque consciente que podía ser la pura verdad.

Te habría dicho que he soñado a menudo nuestra familia como era un tiempo, cuando no había guerra, muerte y sangre a dividirnos, haciéndonos esclavas de ideales más altos, que todavía no nos pertenecían.

Quizás, te habría aunque preguntado si fuera un poco fiera de mí, teniendo miedo de la respuesta que iba a seguir, consciente que por ti yo habría siempre sido la pequeña Cissy que se ha conformada con lo que el destino había puesto en frente de ella.

Y en fin te habría dicho que me faltabas, Bella, y que siguieras siempre a faltarme.

Pues habría quitado de hablar y habría empezado a llorar tu muerte.

No habría llorado el partido de la Mortífaga.

Habría llorado por la despartida de una hermana. 


End file.
